Looking to the Future
by Kaji Hametsu
Summary: Second Gen. The Naruto characters have grown up and had families, now it's their kid's turn to tell their tale. RomanceComedyGore
1. Falling

Falling. The sensation is almost gut retching. Below me endless darkness. Above Keichi screaming my name. My fear has left me now. I'm resigning to my fate now as I fall to my death. _**Keichi... I'm sorry I have to leave you like this... but I guess you'll have to go on with out me...**_ I close my eyes and fall, making not a sound except the wind rushing passed me.

"RAKU!"

My senses bombard me as I watch my best-friend and team mate fall into the abyss. My body is screaming at me to jump after her but my mind tells me otherwise. It wouldn't be good to have both of us die. _**She can't be dead...**_ I turn to the ANBU behind me and make a quick order

"Go as fast as you can to Konoha and tell them what's happened."

My voice falters as I say the words I don't want to believe. _**She can't be dead... No... I refuse to believe it...**_ He seems not to have noticed

"I-- I'll get her body..." _**Please don't be dead... please...**_

With that the ANBU disappears and I turn back to the deep crevice. Shuddering at the thought of having to look at her dead body I slowly make my way down the steep wall. One slip of my chakra control and i'd end up like Raku. Some how I make it to the bottom. I stand still letting my eyes adjust to the dim light. One I can see at least somewhat well I look around me. Rock, rock, rock, _**Were is she...**_ large sand pile, rock, rock... wait... sand pile? My eyes instantly snap back to the large mound of sand. _**Could she...**_ I let my hopes get up momentarily as I run over to the mound. As I get closer I notice a large indent in the top... about the same size as Raku._**Could she have caught herself, then walked away possibly?**_ I get closer and notice no foot steps leading away from the indent in the sand. My stomach drops and I start to look around franticly searching for any sign of life. _**Come on... your stronger than that... were are you...**_ Suddenly out of the corner of my eye something twitches. My attention instantly snaps back to the sand were I see a single pale finger twitching slightly. It continues to twitch and the sand falls lightly away from a thin pale hand. It finally sinks in what happened. _**She's... she's alive!**_ Panic over rides as I start digging Raku's limp for out of the sand._**Must. Not. Let. Her. Suffocate!**_ She's pretty beat up from the landing but looks like she'll survive.

"Keichi!"

I hear a familiar voice coming from above. Looking up I see a green smudge that could only be my father. Seems Hokage Naruto-sama was quick to respond to the knowledge that his only daughter and the biggest tie between Konoha and Suna was possibly dead or dyeing.

"Keichi! Is that you?! I'm coming down!"

The green blur suddenly jumps off the edge. Just like my dad to do something as insane as that, but how can you blame him for doing something that he can easily get away with. Landing lightly the big show off hurries over.

"Is she still alive?"

My father kneels beside me looking closely at the limp form in my arms. I nod, a look of relief crossing my features. _**Thank gawd for that. **_My dad seemed to notice me relax because he suddenly smiles, a teasing look crossing his eyes. He already knew I was a loyal person. I would be with anyone, but... _**but with her it's different... I would die for her...**_ Dad would know what I meant... he was the same same way and had been from their first encounter. The day he challenged the prodigy and traitor Uchiha Sasuke and awesomely enough beet him too... or he would have had his Sensei not interrupted the fight.

"you know she looks a lot like her father... not Naruto as much as Gaara though..."

My dad's sudden words jerk me out of my thoughts. I look up to him nod my agreement. Raku's parental situation had always been a mystery to everyone (not including her actual parents), having two dads was strange enough, but the fact that she was actually born, not adopted was what made people's brains turn to mush just by thinking of how it was possible. Sure Hokage-sama had his Sexy-no-jutsu but the thought that someone could possibly hold that jutsu for long enough to create life then the nine months it took to have it grow AND on top of that give birth was mind boggling. My dad suddenly gets a devious look crossing his face.

"Hey I just thought of something... Maybe I should challenge her... you know. See if she'd be able to kick my ass as well as Gaara did. She is an ANBU after all."

Dad was always good at making light of a situation and despite my worry I smile.

"I think she'd like the chance to kick your ass and show up her dad at the same time."

We continue to smile for a bit thinking over what the Kazekage's reaction would be, if he heard his daughter had beaten my father. She had picked up a good portion of her after battle pride from the Hokage and would sometimes verge on being as loud and obnoxious as her blonde father. That point was much to her more calm father's displeasure. As if remembering the seriousness of the situation we both loose the grins plastered on our faces.

"I think that's enough chit chat for now... we should get her to Kohona ASAP."

Nodding we both disappear.

Back in Konoha Raku is still worse for wear as she's quickly admitted to the hospital. After a few moments of prodding from the head doctor, Tsunade, it's finally brought to my attention that she hasn't suffered any life threatening injuries, but with a few broken ribs and a mild concussion it would be better if she stayed in the hospital. Well at least until she woke up. Sitting down in the chair beside her hospital bed, I yawn lightly. Out of my eye I see mild concern cross the still young looking woman's face.

"You sure you don't want to be checked yourself? You look kinda beet up."

Smiling I shake my head, refusing her offer.

"I'm just tired... and besides I want to be here when she wakes up."

I watch as she nods slightly then leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I sigh as I get comfy in the chair. _**We were lucky this time... if this had happened at the start of the mission, we could have been in some major trouble... I hope you wake up soon...**_ Unconsciously my eyes start to close and head falls lightly onto the bed side, beside Raku's hand. Then without warning the darkness consumes my mind.

As the darkness fades around me the steady beep of some strange machine reaches my ears._**What the hell...**_ I open my good eye, slowly at first so as not to blind myself with the light. _**Were am I?**_ My thoughts are fuzzy as I sit upright, clutching at my head as pain shoots through it. Taking in my surroundings only seems to worsen my headache as the white walls glare at me, brightly.

"A hospital...? why..."

Moving my other hand slightly to prop myself up, I feel soft, cool hair brush against it. Looking down I see Keich, his black hair falling slightly out of his small ponytail, sleeping soundly. Smiling lightly I look to the table beside me and grab my eye patch. Putting it on just so and managing to keep my crimson and blond hair from tangling in it. I stifle a yawn as I stretch lightly then nudge softly at Keichi's shoulder.

"Mhm... but I don't want to eat my broccoli mom... mmm... Raku is waiting for m..."

I laugh lightly at his sleep talk then nudge him again, this time harder. It seemed to work a bit better because this time he instantly straightens up, running fingers through mussy hair, and mumbles incoherently. This time letting out a full out chuckle I pat him lightly on the head, then proceed to undo his smoothing work by messing up his hair even more.

"Morning sleepy head!"

The sound of my voice seems to snap him out of his trance-like morning habits, because his eyes suddenly open completely and he looks at me happily.

"your awake..." then under his breath "Thank gawd..."

I smirk at the comment he meant to keep quiet enough that I couldn't hear it.

"I didn't know you were religious."

His eyes widen slightly, seems he had forgotten just how good my hearing was. Trying to regain his composure he stutters out

"I'm-- I'm not! I just... I'm just glad your ok..."

The very noticeable dusting of pink that spread across his cheeks makes me chuckle under my breath. Ruffling his hair once again I vault out of the hospital bed only to stumble over my asleep limbs _**Oh crap... PINS N' NEEDLES! Why is it always the pins n' needles!**_ Regaining my balance I rub furiously at my legs to make the stabbing sensations go away. After a bit I straighten up to come face to face with Keichi holding back his hysterical laughter. Adopting a neutral face I stare creepyly at him until he stops. He seems to be considering running for his life until, I start to laugh myself.

"Come on we should go report to Dad... and besides... he's probably dyeing to know how I am doing..."


	2. A Worried Father

"RAKURU!"

That was the only thing I heard before my back got aquatinted with the floor. I should be used to this by now... almost every time I come into his office after a big mission, my father... or at least one of them... would tackle me to the ground. He was only being a worried parent but sometimes it was extremely inappropriate to tackle me at all. Now for example. My eyes widen in pain _**OW OW OW! Broken ribs do not want! **_

"DAD!"

My voice cracks in pain.

"Get off of me! Your making my broken ribs worse!"

Instantly the weight on top of me that is my father is lifted, followed close behind be perfuse apologizing. I wave his attempts of helping me up off _**Geeze dad... you apologize way to much. **_then attempt a smile as I sit myself down in the closest chair. He seemed to get the point, because as soon as I was off my feet he motioned for Keichi to take the seat beside me as he sat down in his own chair. Once everyone is seated, my father gives us a long stare, before finally speaking

"So... I already heard all about the mission from the Suna ANBU, Gaara sent with you guys, but now I'd like to hear what happened to cause Rakuru here to fall off that cliff."

Sighing I was about to answer that I didn't know, when I was interrupted by Keichi.

"We... or rather I made the mistake of not making sure all of the target's minions were neutralized. One of the higher up ones that was able to mask his chakra enough that we didn't notice him until it was too late. It was a simple, but unfortunately very stupid mistake"

Keichi's confession at almost getting me killed shocked me to no end, but then I remembered quite quickly it was in his nature to take responsibility for pretty anything our team did wrong. If Zeiya, our other team mate and my cousin, had been here she likely would have smacked him upside the head for taking all the blame, but since it was only Keichi and I hear and I had been the one that had fell off the cliff... well there was no one else to blame... Not that he deserved to be punished. He had dug me out before I suffocated after all. The Hokage looked like he was in deep thought for a moment before looking up at us both. He wore a concerned look, that showed he was having troubles figuring out what he should do in this situation. Finally with a sigh he seemed to have decided, because the worry left his face to be replaced by a wide toothy grin.

"Keichi up to this point you've been an awesome ninja and I seriously wouldn't trust anyone else... well except Zeiya, Gaara, myself, and a few other older Shinobi... with Rakuru's life, so I'm gonna trust the fact that you learn quickly from your mistakes and give you a second chance. Now you guys should get out of here. I have a meeting in like... 5 minutes"

He grimaces at this then waves good-bye as we leave. Once out of the office Keichi heaves a great sigh then smiles at me.

"I'm sooo glad Naruto-sama is a kind Hokage. For a moment there I could have sworn he was going to chop me up and feed me to the Dog-nins..."

"Heh, don't worry too much about dad as you know by now he doesn't like punishing anyone, unless the offense is so bad that it demands attention. Your just lucky I lived through that fall... I don't even want to know what would have happened if I didn't. Besides Kitsune-face should be the least of your worries. Remember we still have to explain to my other father about what happened. Though... considering everything he is immensely better at controlling himself, than HoChichi"

"Ah... I see... wait... HoChichi?"

"Yah. Since I can't very well talk about them at the same time and still call them dad, I decided to give them nicknames. Naruto is HoChichi because he's my fire region father and Gaara is my wind region father, so is therefore KazeChichi."

"Ah! It all makes sense now! Oh! hey shouldn't we get going? I don't think your dad needs us loitering in front of the door to his office, when he's about to have a meeting"

"Yah... you right we should... hm... Ramen?"

"Sure. I'm starved but I don't have any money till we get paid for this mission, I'd have to go by home on the way there"

Giving him a bland stair I chuckle under my breath.

"Eh don't worry about it I'll buy this time since you saved my life"

Giving the defeated Keichi a pat on the back, I then shove him lightly in the direction of the door. As we exit the Hokage Tower I hear my father's faint wail of anguish

"Rakuru! Waiiit! I want RAAAAAMMMEEEEN tooo!"

Chuckling but otherwise ignoring my father's pleas for his favorite food I continue walking with a hungry Keichi in tow.


	3. Looking into the Past

It always seemed to happen this way... Me following behind Raku like a lost puppy that just found someone that will actually take care of it... not that I'm a puppy... nor would I want to be one since Raku seems to have an acute fear of most canines... anyways as I was saying. I would always end up as the follower. I smile to myself _**Not that I dislike this position, gives me a better vie... ok not getting into that...**_ It was more of that Raku had always been the leader type, while I was more of the passive, follower type, especially around her. Though I have a feeling that at first the reason behind me being put on her team in the first place. Back then Raku had just finished her schooling in Konoha after finishing a couple years before her schooling in Suna. Normally to become a Genin a academy level shinobi only has to train in one academy, that one usually being the one in the hidden village you live in, but Raku was a special case. As the daughter of the Kages from two different ninja villages it was decided that she should learn as much as possible about both villages. Now you might think that that would take quite a while causing her to become a Genin a lot later than the rest of her generation, but that isn't true at all. Some people blamed it on the fact that one of her fathers had completely merged with the Kyuubi the giant fox that so long ago had cost Konoha so many lives including the Yondomai, her grandfather, his life. Personally I think it was more because of her sharp mind, that she was able to go through both academies in the time it would usually take to go through one. Along with having to go to both of the academies she was placed in a slightly different team. The only difference being that besides her there was a genin from Konoha, me, and a genin from Suna. I later found out that the genin from Suna was going to be her cousin Zeiya. Anyways as you might guess Raku being the daughter of such important people and being fairly attractive in a slightly wild way had a rabid fanboy group that according to Naruto-sama rivaled Uchiha Sasuke's rabid fangirl group back when he was her age. This fact seemed to stress the Hokage slightly, but at the same time amuse him to no end, for her reaction to the whole thing was a lot like the long missing Uchiha, a mixture of disgusted disdain when she chose to see them and an utter obliviousness to them when she chose not to see them. One major problem came from them, when it came to me though. Seeing as I had been put on her team they couldn't go as far as telling me to stay the hell away from her, but they could fallow us around when ever we were in town and happened to be together.

To tell you the truth, there was, and still is, a reason for them to panic when ever I was around her. Not that it was obvious, or anything but I had developed quite the crush on her since we had been teamed up, and contrary to popular belief it wasn't because of her being the Hokage's daughter. If I were to think back on it now I'd have to say the first thing that attracted me to her would have been her eyes. The only reason I even noticed the bright, sea foam, blue-green eyes was because on her first day in the Konoha academy when the Sensei introduced her to our class, her eyes automatically locked on either me or the wall behind me... I'm not exactly sure which...and stayed there until she was told to sit in the empty seat beside me. Through out the day my attempts at small talk with the oddly quiet girl, were clumsy and I often ended up slurring together words. I was so embarrassed after one sentence usually that I would stop trying all together , until some other time when my nerves had calmed down. Unfortunately that didn't help cause the same thing would happen. I'd usually get the same response as well to anything I said, or rather stuttered out. It was always a blank stare then she'd turn her startlingly penetrating eyes, back to the front of the class. It was always the same... that is, until her third day and my fifth attempt for the day. It was lunch time and as usual I was about to go sit with a couple of people I couldn't really call friends because I really only knew them through my parents, when I saw out of the corner of my eye Raku just sitting down at a empty table in the far corner. I don't know why I didn't notice before, because from the looks of it she had been sitting there from day one. Making up my mind instantly I walked over to her table.

"Uh... R-raku-san..."

She looks up from her food, to rest her eyes on me. Her gaze was so closed off that for some reason I couldn't look away, like she had locked her blue-green eyes with my bright green eyes. Then something that shocked me happened, for the first time in three days she said something.

"Yes Keichi-kun?"

_**Holey crap, she talked AND she knew my name! Oh wow... she's got a pretty voice... wait... Keichi pull yourself together man! She's starring at you! Respond damnit!**_ Snapping out off my thoughts I think up a quick response, this time with a bit more confidence.

"Is this seat taken?"

I gesture to the seat across from her. For a second she's silent as if she's seriously considering whether or not to let me sit with her. It was clear she really did consider telling me no, by the look on her face, but a second later the look is replaced by a bright toothy smile that shows off two longer than normal canine teeth. The smile came to me as somewhat of a shock but I soon realize what she means by it and sit down placing my bag in front of me. This girl seeped to be full of surprises as the happy looked continued to grace her once emotionless features and she actually decided to start a conversation.

"So finally got up the nerve to get a question out did we Keichi-kun?"

I choke mildly on my sandwich at the sudden question. Amusement had been quite apparent in her tone. Had she been waiting for me to talk to her? My mild choking seemed to amuse her further because a light laugh leaves her throat and she smiles again, before leaning over to pat lightly on my back, knowing well that it wouldn't help me dislodge the chunk of sandwich that was finally working it's way down to my stomach.

"Sorry for surprising you like that, guess I should have waited till you weren't swallowing. Anyways what was I going to say... oh! Your dad's Rock Lee right?"

A little confused I nod in confirmation.

"Cool! That means our dad's fought each other! From what dad tells me your dad's pretty strong. ... A Taijutsu user right?"

Still a little baffled I nod again. _**Wait... our dad's fought? I don't remember dad ever mentioning fighting the Hokage... **_I should mention that at this time I had no idea that Raku had two dad's rather than the normal dad and mom.

"Our dad's fought? Dad never told about fighting the Hokage."

A surprised look crosses her face before quickly being replaced by a look of realization.

"Oh! you don't know do you? Hokage-sama isn't my only dad. My other one is the Kazekage. Don't ask me how it's possible for two guys to have a kid, I don't even want to know so I wouldn't know what to tell you."

_**Ok I was right. This girl really is full of surprises.**_ The conversation continued on from there as we asked each other questions getting to know each other. I eventually invited her to training and she seemed genuinely excited. Apparently she had learned from the Hokage that my dad over saw my training. This was true and I made sure to warn her that since my dad solely used Taijutsu, that his training was almost always completely based off physical power without the use of chakra. This didn't seem to bother her at all, cause all she did was wave it off before gathering her things, saying she'd see me later, then running off to class all the while her eyes shining in excitement.

For the rest of the year until the graduation exam, we went back and forth between training together on what we had learned that day and training with my dad. When the Genin exam finally came up it almost went too easily, though I know that if I hadn't had a training partner I probably would have only gotten through by the skin of my neck.


	4. New team and meeting

The day after the exam, all of the new Genins were separated into groups of three then assigned a team number. At first I was worried as too who I would end up with. Why wouldn't I? The only person I really knew or got along with was Raku. Bringing my head down onto the desk, I sigh and look through my blond bangs at the teacher. Zoning out I stare at the wall of blond hair. I have an unusual head of hair, in the summer when the sun is at it's strongest it turns a sandy, lightly dirty, blond, were as when the sun is it's weakest in the winter it goes an ebony black. For the rest of the year it varies from light, almost blonde, brown to dark black-brown. The sudden calling of my name shakes me from the contemplating of my hair and I look up at the teacher. When I do I'm greeted by an empty class room. The teacher motions that I should come to the front of the class room to stand beside the only other student left in the class room, Raku. I give a quick nod and head up as quick as possible.

"You both are probably wondering why I didn't call your names to be put in a team"

We both nod.

"Well given the special circumstances with Rakuru-san's parents and how she is technically a genin of both Leaf and Sand now, we decided it would be best to make a different kind of team for her. Now since you Keichi-kun seem to be the only person that Rakuru-san here gets along with I thought it best to keep you guys together. That being said you and her are now one half of the inter-country team. the other half is Rakuru-san's cousin Zeiya and a jounin who has undergone special training under bother Kages. The only major differences in how this team will be compaired to the others is that Keichi and Zeiya will have to do a minimum week training in the other's village and after that the team as a whole will be going back and forth between Konoha and Suna, spending 1 to 3 weeks, maybe even more, depending on what missions your given in you time there, before switching again. Now I've already talked way too much today for my own liking, so is there any questions we should get out of the way while we're here?"

Sensei seemed to be looking particularly at me. Not surprising though since it was likely that Raku got the very same talk back when she graduated from the academy in Suna.

"No I think I got it all."

"Besides if he didn't I can explain it to him."

Before then Raku hadn't spoken a word all day so her sudden, almost annoyed statement surprised me. I look over to see an fairly emotionless Raku, or at least she would have looked emotionless if it weren't for the intense energy radiating from the rather annoyed look on her only visible eye. She was all but glaring at the teacher through the hair that had fallen on her face, completely covering her eye patch. I wonder what's under that eye patch anyways... The teacher seemed to get the point because the next thing I know he smiles

"Well seeing as I'm not needed here anymore. Sayonara!"

Followed closely by a puff of smoke. Once he was gone Raku noticeably relaxed then started walking out the door without a word. Wondering what the heck was bothering her so much I ran after her. catching up I ask

"So your cousin's going to be on our team? Should I be worried?"

"All matters on whether she's still like she was when I left. If she is... I suggest running for your life. If she isn't... well I'll tell you what to do then."

"Run for my life? Why would I have to do that?"

"Well judging off of her personality from back then she'd pull a 'Fan Girl'. In other words she's obsessed with guys, especially cute guys"

"Oh?" heh she just called me cute! "Really... what makes you think she'd find me cute?"

I seemed to have said something wrong because Raku suddenly stopped in her tracks looking at me with a slightly widened eye and shocked expression. Either that or she realized she had called me cute... either way she stood there for a second before seeming to shake it off and continuing to walk, at the same time totally ignoring the group of boys that had developed a ways behind.

That day was also the first day I met the Hokage. Before he had either been to busy or sleeping or doing something, but today he was at his house. When Rako had started walking away from the academy, I not knowing even the general direction that she lived in, had no idea we were even heading towards her home. Though I caught on as soon as she started walking toward the front door of a house. Walking right on the front door she takes off her sandals and steps up from the front entrance aria straight into the main living aria, were a blond man in a large white coat with red flames on it was seemingly sleeping on the couch. Motioning for me to come in, Raku moves over to the older man and nudges him. In response a snore leaves the man. Sighing Raku says "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." She then walks out of the room into what looked like a kitchen from were I was sitting. A couple moments later she comes back out with a cup of instant ramen and moves back over to the man. Kneeling down she completely takes the top off and waves it under his nose. Instantly blue eyes open and he straightens into a sitting position saying

"Rakuru! My wonderful, wonderful daughter of awesomeness!"

The man who I now knew was Naruto the Hokage hugs Raku around her waist before taking the ramen and offered chopsticks. Getting around half of it down in one gulp he suddenly seems to notice me, but his eyes only flicker over to me momentarily before he finishes his food. Once he finishes though he puts both cup and chopsticks down and turns to me with a scrutinizing look, like he was looking very closely at me.

"I'm guessing from the description I got a while ago that this is Keichi Haruno. The only person my daughter ever seems to say nice things about."

Raku hits him over the head for the last part of his comment but his doesn't seem to notice as he offers out his hand with a grin and continues.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Naruto Uzumaki, currently Rokudaime Hokage."

It seemed from the sound of how he stressed the 'currently' in his sentence that he used to say something like 'future' or at least something along those lines. Taking his grin as a good sign I take his hand and shake it. Though suddenly his grin disappeared into a frown making me think I did something wrong.

"Awfully quiet for being Sakura and Lee's kid aren't you. I'm almost surprised you're not wearing that spandex suit you dad like so much. Though then I remember you're mom would have none of that."

The grin was back and this time he actually laughed. Raku who had sat down between Hokage-sama and myself, turned to me now.

"Father, used to be Haruno-san's team mate, and worked with Lee-sensei a lot in his genin to jounin years."

I nod in response before saying

"Yah I remember them mentioning something like that"

"He talks!"

Hokage-sama's voice is very loud. His grin had gotten even wider, if that was even possible.

"Dad, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't deafen me and my team mate."

"Oh so you're a team now? Why haven't you brought him here sooner? By now we should be talking like buddies, but no you never brought him!"

"Dad. Since you seem to have forgotten I did tried numerous times but every time you were either busy with Hokage business or elsewhere. "

The Hokage visibly cringes.

"Aw Rakuru! You don't have to be so icy towards me! You're starting to sound like Gaara again! Please warm up again!"

It's an unusual sight normally to see a grown man beg his daughter to be nicer, but the fact it was the Hokage just made it all the more stranger. Realizing the time I stand and try to excuse myself.

"Uh... Hokage-sama---"

"Call me Naruto"

"Ok Naruto-sama--"

"I said Naruto damnit!"

"Uh... ok... Naruto It's starting to get late. Mom will be wondering were I am. I really should be going"

"Bah! I already called Sakura-chan. She said it was ok for you to stay for dinner, so sit down. Dattebayo."

I nod then sit back down as Raku sits up.

"I better get started on dinner"

She then leaves the room, leaving me alone with Naruto. With a happy smile he breaks the smile.

"I'd be lost without that girl! I can't cook even if my life depends on it... oddly enough it did once... anyways have you ever tried some of her cooking? I know she takes her own cooking as a lunch but she never says anything about sharing. Personally I think it's an experience in itself!"

"I always had a rather large lunch when at the academy so no I've never gotten the chance."

"Ah! so this will be a new experience for you! As Ero-sennin once said it's always good to experience all that you can."

Many awkward moments later dinner was ready and Naruto had been right. It really was an experience in itself.

That day had been pretty fun. Coming back to reality I see the Ramen bar Ichiraku and Raku sitting down ordering. Quickly sitting next to her I place my own order, then just sit and enjoy the peaceful quiet I've gotten used to after all these years.


	5. Living Arangments

About an hour later Raku and I were heading home. A three years ago I had moved into an apartment close to the center of town, for two major reasons... well ok three. One since I'm a ninja I was considered an adult so it was about time I got a place of my own, the second was that since my younger siblings were getting older and starting to need rooms of their own there just wasn't enough space. The final reason wasn't really my reason for moving out but more of my reason for moving to were I did. A year before me Raku had gotten her own place, the place she had been sharing with her father was pretty much completely inhabited by Raku and was getting a bit much for her to keep clean when she was hardly there either, so she talked with her father and he sold the big house and got a small apartment, that was in her name. I'm not exactly sure were he lives now... Anyways Raku's apartment was in a duplex, the two apartments being connected by a staircase. She had gone through about three people living on the bottom floor, before I had made the decision to move out. When I told her, I ended up not even needing to look for a place since technically she owned the place and would prefer to have me as a downstairs neighbor than some person she hardly knew... plus it didn't help that the door to the staircase didn't lock. Once we arrived we both just went in the same door. Raku instantly headed for the staircase, the door had just been taken down since it was more of a trouble than it was worth, and said over her shoulder

"Try to get some rest. We leave for Suna tomorrow morning and I don't want to have to drag you half way there."

I smile. She knew by now that if anything it would be me dragging her half way there, but she liked to make threats... even empty ones... and I didn't mind being threatened. A win-win situation I guess.

"Sure. I'll be sure to make sure you get up on time then."

Raku chuckles and waves over her shoulder as she continues up the stairs.

The next morning I was woken up by someone shaking me lightly. Opening my one eye, I look over at the raven haired boy and frown.

"What time is it?"

Defiantly not a morning person. Keichi smiles.

"Come on sleepy head it's 5AM already. I know how you like to get going by 6 so I think I've let you sleep for long enough."

I nod sleepily and get out of bed. Keichi meanwhile heads out of my room saying

"I'll get breakfast started."

Getting changed, I ruffle my hair to get out the tangles and tame it a bit before strapping the usual weapon's pouches on and filling half the hidden pockets in both of my jackets. I then move to the shared kitchen grabbing a bunch of the provision packages I stock up on and filling up the remaining pockets. By the time I was finished Keichi had finished cooking and set out the usual two plates. Like usual we eat in silence and I clean up the plates. By the time it was 5:45 we were ready out the door. Keichi wanted to stop and say good-bye to his dad before we left so we made the detour and found him in the usual spot training.

After a quick good-bye we were on the rood again this time making use of our ninja speed. For hours we just jumped from branch to branch, a little small talk exchanged before we finally stopped for a break. The area was secured and they had a snack. After a bit aloud crash was heard then someone swearing profusely. Both Keichi and I had jumped to our feet kunai ready at the as soon as the sound reached us. Waiting for a couple seconds no more noises were heard, so we cautiously head toward the sound. Creeping soundlessly through the bushes, we come upon a young ninja, he looked to be maybe 16, with his messy brown hair pulled into a tangled mass at the back of his head. Masking our chakra we watch from the shadows as he lays on the ground while brushing large amounts of dirt off of himself, and scanning the air around him with wide purple eyes. His headband that is loose around his neck is covered in dirt so thick it's impossible to tell what village he's from, though from the looks of him though he had to have been traveling for quite a while. I do a quick henge jutsu, so I'm wearing my ANBU clothing I put on my mask and motion for Keichi to do the same. He does and we start to quietly make our way closer in the shadows. Judging from his chakra, he couldn't be any higher level than chuunin, and even then that was pushing it, but it was better to be safe rather than end up dead.

Moving closer I get within range of grabbing him, to have Keichi suddenly stop me, I retract my black gloved hands just as the boy turns his head toward were one of my hands had been, barely missing him seeing me. I look over questioningly at Keichi, but notice him looking closer at the boy's neck. I look as well and see what he was looking at. A deep gash. Most likely from a sword.How could I not have smelt the blood? This boy wasn't a threat to us, he was terrified and running away from something or someone. If I just up and grabbed him he'd likely die of shock alone. From the looks of it what ever this boy was running from could prove to be the real threat. I look back to Keichi but know he was thinking the same as me. I nod at him and we silently circle to the opposite side of the clearing, removing the henge we walk towards the clearing normally making sure to make the noises of normal people walking through the forest. We keep our chakra low, making us look like normal low class ninjas and finally break into the clearing. The boy panics for a second then calms down when he notices we're not who he's running from. He slumps to the ground, hissing as the jar from plopping onto the ground, causes his wound to bleed more. Keichi goes over and checks the wound. The boy resists at fist before he sees the tell-tale medical pack Keichi carried on him. It had been a present form his mother, for his first day as an ANBU and hadn't left his side since... well except for the obvious times.

Keichi talks to the boy in a low voice as he heals the wound enough that it wasn't life threatening and checks for other wounds while I watch the trees around us. The boy seemed to be almost comforted by our appearance and from what I could hear from my spot in the center of the clearing his name was Karun. Remaining aware of my surroundings I move closer to the two and look over just as Karun asks

"You two are Konoha ANBU aren't you?"

I give the boy a look that must have looked rather sharp coming from only one eye, but answer the question anyways

"Close"

I don't say anything more. By now Keichi had removed the boy's head band and passed it to me. Taking it in one hand I rub the dirt off. Sound. I see the boy cringe openly as I look at the head band. Looking over at him with a blank expression I ask

"Who's your Kage? and why are you in Fire country?"

My voice was cold and I knew it. Someone had started up Sound again and I needed to know who, so I could warn my fathers as soon as possible. The boy wasn't answering quickly enough so I all but growled out

"Answer the question or my friend will reverse what he did for you."

Karun gulps and stutters out.

"T--t--the answers are one and the same m-mamm..."

I glare at him, making a hand motion that he should continue.

"H-his n-names Sasuke. U-u-uchiha S-sasuke."

Well this was an interesting development.

"He's chasing after me."

"Why?"

A simple question but the tone gave away, that I didn't want a simple answer.

"T-truthfully I'm not sure. Uchiha-sama has been the Otokage for years now, but a couple of days ago he just suddenly started slaughtering his people. I managed to escape, but..."

His eyes start to water and he chokes on his words for a second before continuing.

"I think he let me escape... M-my mother was from Konoha so that was the first place I thought of to go..."

Karun is full out crying now. From the way he was reacting to telling us about the situation in sound, he had seen people die and wasn't mentally ready to see it. That or the Uchiha had killed his family. He starts to talk under his breath for a second but a single sentence comes out clear enough for me to hear

"I can't believe dad would do something like that..."

This boy? This brunette boy is an Uchiha? Shocked I look a bit closer at his hair and see that it was just the dirtiness of his hair that made it look brown. In a few places the dirt had fallen off and dark raven colored hair could be seen. Ok so maybe it was possible... Though the purple eyes still made me wonder... maybe a trait picked up from his mother? It didn't really matter right now. Right now we had a problem. A large amount of chakra was close. It was staying in one spot for at the moment but, seconds later it was closer... A LOT closer. My eyes widen in realization and continuing to face in the direction the chakra was coming at us from I order Keichi

"Keichi. Pick up the Karun and run as fast as you can without stopping back to Konoha. I think that the little Uchiha should tell dad about what's happening. Oh and you may want to start running now, because Uchiha Sasuke is about a minute away from us... and he's angry"

Keichi doesn't run at first.

"But Rak--"

I cut him off by yelling.

"GO! someone needs to stay and hold him off for a bit!"

I was wrong about how close Sasuke was a berage of Kunai come flying from the trees at me as I'm yelling at Keichi to run. He does and I manage to turn and block or dodge most of the kunai. A few hit though and I'm forced to grab my side for a second. Doing a quick fire jutsu I cauterize the wound and get into a fighting pose. The next thing to leave the trees was the missing Uchiha himself. He lands in front of me, sword in hand. His red sharingan eyes are whirling angrily, but it soon slows into an almost questioning look.

"You remind me of someone... no... two someone's."

Keeping my fighting stance I look back at him with a blank expression.

"You must be talking about Hokage-sama, and Kazekage-sama."

He nods.

"That's right Gaara did become Kazekage... and now the dobe is Hokage eh... before I kill you... tell me... why do you remind me of them so much?"

A smirk crosses my face as I reply.

"Because I'm their daughter, and I don't die easily"

Using his surprise at my answer to my advantage I disappear and reappear a distance away, in a crouch with my hands touching the ground.

"Feh. Always wondered about the dobe's sexuality, but would have never guessed that Gaara swung that way. Oh well time to kill you. Can't have you telling the dobe I'm still alive. Though it is kind of a pain that that other boy ran off with my son. Now I have to hunt them down and kill them too..."

This guy was defiantly not mentally stable at the moment, but I wasn't about to question why. Becoming furious at his casual mention of killing Keichi, my features set into into a cold glare. _**Time to test out that trick Kazechichi taught me**_. Sasuke comes toward me quickly, but I move faster as I pull my hand up from the ground in a pulling motion causing the ground beneath the Uchiha to turn into sand, pull from under him then flop as a condensed mass on top of him. It hits hard, but I know it won't be enough to slow him down. I bring some of the sand to me and form it into something resembling a whip around me._**Now for something new**_. Sasuke frees himself from the sand and it's in that instant that I thrust my arms forward, combining a wind blade jutsu with the sand whip. The whip is hurled at him so quickly he only has enough to pull his sward up in time to cut it. Unfortunately for him the whip may have been destroyed but that didn't stop the sand it was made of from flying into his eyes blinding him. With a smirk I let the second whip I had formed fall and run off in the direction of Konoha as quickly as I could. Suna would just have to wait.


	6. Return

It took a while to get back to Konoha since it was noon when I ad had to run off with the Uchiha. I really wanted to stay behind and help Raku, but something told me that she knew she wouldn't be able to take Sasuke Uchiha by herself right now. _**Sure she's an ANBU, strongest I know, and she takes after her fathers a lot, but the Uchiha has been around longer and from what I've heard is power hungry. He couldn't have spent all the years he was away from Konoha just reviving his clan**_. I look down back at the boy on my back and ask

"You ok"

I don't hear his answer as much as feel him nod against my shoulder. He was clinging tight to me and the knuckles griping my shoulder were white and strained. I turn around so we're both facing back out Konoha's gates. Karun's head lifts off of my shoulder as he too looks out the gates, likely more in fear that his father would suddenly come through them. I was looking out for Raku.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"hm?"

"Is she going to be alright? that girl... Raku?"

"Ah... yah she'll be alright. She's a tough girl."

"but... my da--"

"She'll be alright. She's not stupid enough to take him on head on right now."

"O...ok... uh... do you think you could put me down"

"Ok just don't wander off yet. If any of the other shinobi see you in the village by yourself they'll take you as a threat. It's safer if you stick close to me."

I put him down and he does as he's told, staying at my side as we wait. We were there for a total of ten minutes before a form appears jumping out of the trees. At first I start to get into a fighting stance and Karun stiffens at my side, but when Raku's red hair is revealed from under a drab green head scarf I relax and wait for her to get to us.

She doesn't stop running until she's safely in Konoha's gates and even then doesn't slow completely down until she's in front of us. She's panting slightly but besides that looks like she's unhurt. With a smile she bows her head slightly and says

"Sorry for making you guys wait like that. Had to take a detour to make sure it wasn't obvious were I was going. Though I think I might have blinded him with my sand."

She rubs the back of her head in a mock-embarrassed gesture. Karun on the other hand looks more curious than concerned or reprimanding so I answer his unasked question.

"One of the abilities Raku piked up form one of her father's is the ability to control and create sand. It's difficult to explain and really shouldn't be discussed with anyone so I'd rather not explain further."

Karun seems to understand and nods.

"So! We should really be getting you to my dad. It's only about four o'clock so he should still be at the office."

Without warning she nods to herself and grabs Karun's wrist forcing him to keep up as she jumps onto the closest roof and takes off as quickly as the younger boy can go. I was used to this behavior by now so I fallow after her almost as if I knew she was going to do it.

When we finally got to the Hokage tower, it seemed as if we had perfect timing. Dad was just leaving the building, looking at the contents of the frog change purse he'd had since he was little. I land right in front of him with Karun in tow and surprise him by suddenly saying

"Hey dad! I'm back!"

The Hokage jumps slightly in surprise and grabs at around were his heart is. He's about to say something but is beaten to it by something finally getting through to Karun.

"YOU'RE THE HOKAGE'S DAUGHTER?!?"

He had jumped off a bit and was pointing at me with a shocked face.

"One and only!"

Dad was looking thoroughly confused by now and was just watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"So you're telling me that you, the Hokage's daughter, saved me of all people."

"Yah. Look I don't know were you're going with this, but if you want a couple of bigger shockers I have two dad's, the other's the Kazekage, and our dad's, and I mean the one standing there not really knowing what to do, were rivals before you're dad went and disappeared pretty much off the face of the earth."

That's had him shocked for sure, and had the desired effect of stopping his yelling, but had brought my dad's attention back.

"Sasuke?"

He blinks for a couple of seconds then looks at Karun.

"This is Sasuke's kid? wait... Sasuke's alive?! WHAT THE HELL!"

I slap my forehead in exasperation but answer anyways

"Yes dad he is, this is Karun, Sasuke Uchiha's son. Now can we PLEASE take this inside. I'll tell you all about it then if you want."

Dad suddenly seemed to remember what he was doing before I had jumped in front of him as he looked down at the frog purse thing in his hand. He puts on a pouty face as he looks at me.

"But I was just about to go out for ramen Dattebayo!"

Keichi had remained silent, but when he saw the blank look I was giving my father he pipped up.

"We could always discuss it over ramen! I don't know about you Raku but I'm starved and from the looks of Karun he could use something to eat."

Karun who had finally gotten over the shock had adopted a kind of crazy happy look as he said in an all to happy tone.

"I've eaten nothing but berries, twigs, and bark for the past week."

Everyone gave him the same look as we all seemed to be a little weirded out by how he had said that, but I was first to voice my opinion.

"Ok that... was just creepy. You sir are nucking futs."

Keichi spoke up next the strange expression remaining on his face.

"Let's just hope it's brought on by lack of good food... I don't think anyone wants to deal with an insane Uchiha."


End file.
